


[VID] In My Veins

by momosansovino



Series: Something Slick, Something Wet [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: ♫ Oh you're in my veinsAnd I cannot get you outOh you're all I tasteAt night inside of my mouth ♫





	[VID] In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very likely to make more videos of them, so it's good that I start a series just to get myself organized.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on my channel if you like these!  
> \+ Kudos are always welcome. :P


End file.
